


稼働停止　～downtime～

by mioh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Robot/Human Relationships, Temporary Character Death, 日本語, 翻訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioh/pseuds/mioh
Summary: 人類とアンドロイドのあいだで起きた戦争により荒廃した世界で、勇利とヴィクトルは互いを頼りにし、生きのびる道をさぐる。どこまでも、ふたりにできるかぎり。―― この作品は、La_Temperanza さんの作品“downtime”の日本語翻訳版です。This work is japanese translation of “downtime” by La_Temperanza-san. Thank you, La_Temperanza!





	稼働停止　～downtime～

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [downtime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135185) by [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza). 



> 【作者より】  
> わあ～、この作品をアップするのはわくわくします！　まずは、作品を掲載してくださった YOI Sci-Fi zine（ユーリ!!! on ICE SFアンソロジー）の皆様に、お礼申し上げます。とりわけ今回は私にとって紙媒体アンソロジー初参加で、とても名誉で素晴らしい経験をさせていただきました。このコラボレーションで美しいイラストを描いてくださったAlliさん（[作品はこちら](https://nikiforoov.net/post/183506708665/in-a-world-torn-apart-by-the-war-between-humans)）に、そしてオリジナルのベータ版を見ていただき応援してくださったDommiさんに、お礼申し上げます。
> 
> 【訳者より】  
> 　この作品は、La_Temperanzaさんによる “downtime” の日本語翻訳版です。こころよく翻訳を許可してくださったLa_Temperanzaさん、ありがとうございます！
> 
> （2019.6.21.追記）La_Temperanzaさんより許可をいただき、投稿サイト[Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=11300678)へも掲載させていただきました。ありがとうございます！
> 
> 【作品タグ】  
> 　年齢制限：10代の方以上  
> 　CP種別：勝生勇利／ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ  
> 　登場キャラクター：勝生勇利、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ  
> 　追加タグ：ディストピアパロ、ロボット&アンドロイドパロ、大災害後パロ、一時的なキャラクター死亡表現あり、非合意の身体改造表現あり、暴力の後遺症表現あり、ロボットと人間の関係描写あり、せつない話そしてハッピーエンド、現実的でない英語表現あり

  

　あと数世紀早く、このラボを一新しておくべきだったんだ。

　勇利はひとりこのことを、5分経つごとに頭のなかで反芻していた。はじめは、データ復旧ダイオードの入った木箱につまずいて足首を折りそうになったとき。つぎは空っぽの空間に気がついて、はんだづけの腕前がよくたって工具ラックの中身がお粗末じゃ意味がない、と悟ったとき。作業台から雑多な部品やかけらをどけてようやく、ヴィクトルの体をのせるスペースを確保する。

　まあ、そこに何か残っていれば、という話だが。

　ヴィクトル本人が快適かどうかなんて、処理装置が作動しなくなった今は人工四肢に埋め込まれた圧力センサーのフィードバックも得られないのだから、心配するのも馬鹿ばかしい。

　勇利もよくわかっている。ヴィクトルの身体デザイン概要をうんざりするほど学んだし、おのおのの切替、スイッチそして循環モジュールの配置や機能も、頭に叩き込んだのだ。

　まだ、ヴィクトルの頭部を腕に抱いていた。宝物のように。壊れやすいもののように。まるで人工皮膚が軍事レベルの強化シリコンでなく、すぐに破れてしまうライスペーパーでできているみたいに。まるでヴィクトルが、豆ひと粒の上に羽根ぶとんを幾つも重ねたベッドで眠ろうとする、古いお伽話の姫君であるみたいに。

　勇利自身、最後にまともなベッドでひとりぐっすり眠ったのがいつだったか思い出せない。今だってすぐに用意できたのは、ボロ布を寄せあつめてつくった急場しのぎの枕だけだ。

　もっといいものがあれば。皆がこのひとをどう思おうと、もっとヴィクトルにふさわしいものがある。ほとんどの者はヴィクトルを他よりどれほど優れているかで評価するのに、他と同じでありながら、同じであってはならない矛盾を抱えていることは認めもしない。シュレディンガーの猫みたいなパラドックスだ。

（少し違うかもしれない。そもそもヴィクトルは前からずっと犬好きだった）

　勇利はそっとヴィクトルをおろし、燃料オイルや潤滑油でもつれたアクリル銀糸に、指をすべらせる。皮膚をへだてた内部ではちりちりと薬品がくすぶっているが、執着していたはずの自己防衛の感覚など、自分にはもうかけらも残っていない。そろそろと撫でおろし、ヴィクトルのうなじをまさぐって、髪の生え際あたりに神経を集中させ、目的のものを見つける。ぼろぼろになった親指の爪を取出しボタンの縁にひっかけ、そして耳ざわりなきつい音とともに、マニュアルの記載なんか比べものにならない代償の重さに怯えて、押した。勇利はヴィクトルのことなら内側にも、外側にも精通している。ほとんどは技術関連のことどもだが（そして、まあいくらか、肉体のつながりの意味も含めて）、中間基礎的な電子機器修理について自分の力が及ぶかどうかは、心もとない。

　もし、つまらない不手際をしてヴィクトルを失うことになれば、自責の念に耐えられない。折り悪しく震えっぱなしのこの手が、もし取替えのきかない配線をうっかり外してしまったら、もし製造コンペティションのオリジナルをはるかに凌駕する最新鋭AIシステムを何かしら破損してしまったら、もし …… もし ……。

　一生涯とも思える時間が過ぎたのち、かちり、と小さく音がした。つつみ守るようにメモリーチップを掌中におさめ、勇利はほっと息をつく。なんだか可笑しい、こんなに小さくて素朴な代物がヴィクトルを …… そう、ヴィクトルたらしめてるってことが。

　予想していたとおり、熱でチップは黒い消し炭みたいに灼かれ、修復はもはや不可能だ。金合金をつかったマザーボードなら損傷にあっても、他の伝導金属パーツよりある程度までは回復性も高かったろう。

　少なくとも、勇利がこうむるはずだった爆発に持ちこたえることはできた。

　胸のうちに記憶がよみがえり、口に残った苦い煙の味を、ぐっと飲みくだした。だめだ、と己を叱りとばす。今は恐怖に侵されている場合ではない。この手の状況を想定した備えだってある。つくっておいた通信接続手順にしたがえば、大丈夫。

　大丈夫なんだ。

　旧式コンピュータを起動させる音がひそやかに、喉を鳴らす仔猫のように心地よく勇利の耳に響く。一度ログインをしたらすぐ、保護データベース一覧にある最新ファイルへ接続しなければ。前回アクセスした日のことを考えて勇利は眉を寄せるが、今は選り好みなどしていられない。何もないよりはましだ。

　せめてヴィクトルが、勇利のことを記憶していてくれれば。せめて、ヴィクトルがあの運命の日、敵対する陣営のせめぎあう戦場で、ひとりは自然のまま、もうひとりは人工の体をそれぞれもち、極限まで追いつめられていたあの日の状態に戻りさえしなければ。

　可能性が浮かんでくる。今このときも、ラボの外周を覆っている初期版のステルス装置が壊れるかもしれない。そうなれば時をおかずここも襲撃を受け、徹底的に叩きつぶされたあとは強欲なハゲタカどもがテクノロジーの残骸を漁りにやってくる。今回の緊急退避はそれを怖れてのことだし、ヴィクトルの各段階の記憶データ光学デバイスも、勇利が荒地のあちこちにある秘密の場所に隠してある。デバイスはいずれも暗号化され、勇利だけが保存された重要情報にアクセスできる。他の者がコードを破って侵入しようものなら自動自爆がはたらいて、特に弱体化ウイルスや利益目当てでヴィクトルを奪おうとする輩への無情な警告となる。

（はじめから勇利は、ヴィクトルが独立した知覚意識をもち、思考と動作をみずから完全にコントロールできるようにと欠かさずメンテナンスしていた。もしもヴィクトルが他の誰かと共にいることを選んだとしたら、それはヴィクトル自身の選択であって、本人の自由意志によるものだ。

　ただ、それで勇利の心が楽になるわけではない）

　どうであれ、絶対確実な計画なんてありえない。ヴィクトルが製造ファクトリーの初期状態にリセットされて、ふたりの関係が白紙に戻ったとしても、勇利はまた自分の意志をつらぬく覚悟だ。すべてにまさる経験をしたこの身が、その先ずっと、痛みを抱えていくことになったとしても。

　ポン、と転送完了を告げる音が鳴り、ダイアログボックスがコンピュータ画面上にちらちら光った。新しい交換メモリーチップを引き抜き ―― 手元に残る最後のものだ ―― ヴィクトルのうなじの挿入口に、差し込んだ。隠れている入力ボタンに爪の先をかけたまま、『もし今度こそ、だめだったら？』という迷いが生じ、勇利の動きをためらわせる。意を決し、指に力を込めて、かちりとボタンを押した。

　負荷のかかる再起動から稼働にいたるまでのヴィクトルを見ていると、いつも驚かされる。ネットワーク接続によりパワーが戻っていけば、まどろんで唸るような回転音がゆるやかに胸のうつろをめぐり、ひくつくまぶたの下に整然と配されたファイバー光学ハードウェアが作動するさまはレム睡眠さながらで、うす気味悪さすらおぼえる。ヴィクトルの人間らしい物腰が、ひそかにレジスタンス勢力に紛れ込めるよう施された同化プログラムの名残なのか、ここ数年のあいだ熱く勇利に向けられていた観察が、気質や奇癖となってあらわれたからなのかは、わからない。それにしても、優美なヴィクトルの足もとにも及ばないのに、疲れた寝ぼけまなこ、口の端によだれまでついた勇利を、あわてて恥じ入る本人の言い分にもかかわらず「ものすごく魅惑的」などと言い張るのには、やはり納得がいかない。

　ヴィクトルが目を開けると、涼やかな、曇りなき空のもと澄みわたる海が、双眸にはまった液晶レンズのLED電球にちいさく灯っていた。勇利が少年期の夏を過ごしたあの日、長谷津に広がり砂浜に寄せていた、凪いだ水の色だった。

　突然、勇利はもうおぼろげな思い出にしかない鄙びた海辺の町への郷愁に、激しくするどく胸をうたれた。きちんと別れを告げることもできないまま、世界はまったくの混沌へひっくり返されてしまった。

　悔いを振り払い、ヴィクトルの内部計器表示の数値が下がっていくのを、勇利は息を詰めてじっと待つ。数秒とたたず息をほどいて目を向ければ、ヴィクトルが瞬きひとつ、口をなんとも個性的なハート形にして、ぱっと笑った。

「勇利～！」ヴィクトルが歓声をあげる。いつもと変わらず明朗でさわやかな声、わずかな歪みも聞きとれない。よかった、音声変調器は影響を受けていないようだ。この前のときなんかコミュニケーションが支離滅裂で ―― 一般に信じられていた防水加工がヴィクトルには施されていないことが判明した、とんだ災難だった ―― 修理が済むまで丸一週間、ヴィクトルはむっつり不機嫌に過ごしていた。

（そのあと埋めあわせのつもりか、勇利の素人くさい継ぎはぎ修理を天才だのなんだの、あらゆる言いまわしで高らかに褒めたたえた。本来の用途を無視してふたりで睡眠ポッドに閉じこもってからも、ヴィクトルは自習多言語プログラムで得た古今東西の言葉を甘くささやいては、勇利がもっとも身を震わせるのはどれかと計測までしていたのだった）

　反応時間は仕切りなおす必要があるな、半拍おいてヴィクトルから笑みが消えるのを見て、勇利は日課メンテナンスのチェックリストを頭のなかで組んでいく。

「…… 勇利」場をみて声のトーンを真面目なものにすると、ヴィクトルはもう一度言った。「何があった？」

「電磁パルス手榴弾」勇利は答えた。起きた事実をあらためて口にするときは、くたびれきった頭と自分の思いつめがちな性格を、できるだけ切り離して伝えたほうがいい。「ヴィクトルは走ってきて僕を突き飛ばしてその結果あなたは衝撃波をくらった」

　命をもたないヴィクトルの体が爆発の衝撃を受けて、自分の網膜がうっすらと視力を取り戻すまでたっぷり10秒、勇利は目も見えないほどのまったき空白にさらされた。今もちくちく痛む目の隅で、黒い小さな点がゆらゆら舞っているような気がする。

　だが、あの音。怖ろしかった。あとから襲った耳をつんざく轟音が勇利の胸郭にがんがんとこだまし、あまねく音の息の根を止めた。飲み込むたびに喉を刺す痛みだけが証明してくれる、あのとき自分がどれだけ叫んで、叫んで、叫んだか。

「ヴィクトルは3日と、11時間と、それと …… 47分間ぶんを失くした」話していると、また勝手に涙がこみあげてきて、コンピュータのほうへ顔をそむける。「なぜなら、誰かさんが、いまだに自分できちんとバックアップをとらないからです」

「ごめん、ごめん」ヴィクトルがくすくす笑った。「俺は忘れっぽいからね」いったいどうすればアンドロイドが忘れっぽくなるんだ、とこちらが訊ねる間を与えず、つけくわえる。「他になにか、重要事項はある？」

 

_欲にかられて性急に、熱い口づけで互いを貪る。その両手でたやすく勇利の骨を粉々にできるのに、絡みつく指とくるみ込む手は、痛いくらい優しい。冷却ファンがオーバーヒートを防ごうと高速モードで風を送り、空気中の重い喘ぎとまじりあう。ヴィクトルの口から繰り返される勇利の名が激しく熱を帯びていき、音声ボックスの電圧は振り切れそうなほど急上昇していく。_

 

「心拍数と呼吸速度に急激な上昇がみられるね」不意に勇利の耳につぶやきが届いた。身体能力が正常に機能していないくせに、いつのまにかヴィクトルは勇利の肩にもたれかかって、ちら、とこちらを見あげている。「あと、瞳孔が直径12ミリにまで拡張している。どんなことを考えているのかな、ふむ、俺の勇利？」

　勇利の頬と下腹のあたりが、かっと熱くなった。「前もってバックアップをとるべきだってことくらい、わかってるだろ」早口で言い返す。「今すぐあなたの全個体診断を報告して」

「完了済み！」ヴィクトルは高らかに答える。「左右の下肢機能を末端から横軸ソレノイド部位まで喪失、右上肢ユーザビリティが4～7％の範囲まで低下、生体力学的心筋症の可能性が上昇、腹部中間部位表面に微小な擦傷が2.6、4.1、5 ―― 」

「待ってよ、なに？」勇利はヴィクトルの周囲をぐるぐるまわり、目を皿のようにして損傷らしきものを見落とさなかったか調べまわる。「生体力学的心筋症、について説明して」

「人間の言葉で『傷心』と呼ぶ現象だと心得てるね」ヴィクトルが口を尖らせた。全体のありさまを考えたらそんなもの、たいしたことじゃない。でも結局は勇利もただの、弱い、ひとりの弱い人間で、ヴィクトルが関係するようなことだと、それこそかなわない。「今日はまだ、勇利からおはようのキスもしてもらってないよ」

　ああ、まったく、こっちがその生体なんとかになりそうだ。体が震え、こわばった肩から張りつめた気が血を流すように消えていき、そして糸が切れてうち捨てられた操り人形みたいに、ぐらりと勇利は身を折った。

「勇利？」ためらいと気づかいを帯びたヴィクトルの声。かつて機械仕掛けの悪鬼と怖れられるよう期待され、人類側の設営キャンプでひそかな噂となっていたひとの声とは思えない。「大丈夫？　勇利の生体波長スキャンでは特にひどい傷は発見できなかったけど、もし気分がよくないなら ―― 」

　勇利はヴィクトルの首すじに素早く手を伸ばしてまた抱え込むと、今度は相手の顔に覆いかぶさって、荒々しく唇を重ねた。ふたりの顔にこびりついた涙と煤はぬかるみとなって勇利の舌に苦く残り、酸のように腹の底を焼く。なのに、もう、どうしようもなくヴィクトルに口づけたかった。最後のキスは朝まだき、リチウムイオンのパーツ交換のためふたりで警邏に出る前だった。探索のさなか、待ち伏せていた敵の部隊の奇襲を受けた。すべてが終わった今、ヴィクトルの唇をとらえていたあのときから、もう一生ぶんの年月を経たように勇利には思える。

　空気をもとめて分かちがたく身を離すと、額を突きあわせて勇利は息を震わせた。「ヴィクトル、どうか聞いて」静かに強く、自分から目を離すなとばかりにヴィクトルの首すじに手を添えて、語りかけた。「僕はあなたにそばにいてほしい、でももうこんなふうに、自分を危険にさらさないで」

「その事案なら可能だ、実行する」約束したヴィクトルの顔は、こちらが驚くほど慈愛に満ちていた。「でもそれは、脆弱で生命にかぎりある、俺の愛する人間を見殺しにするということじゃない ―― 」そしてからかうように、勇利の脇腹をちょいと指でつつく。「 ―― 銃口を向けられても、それにたったひとりで対処しようとする人間を、ね」

　母親のつくる大好きなカツ丼をぱくぱく何杯もたいらげていた小さな男の子は、遠い昔のこと。世界規模の食糧難やひたすら走る暮らしのせいで、勇利の体はひどく痩せていた。だから戦火の前のように、身体能力のことで多少からかわれたって腹は立たない。

　それに、どんなにカロリーを摂取して筋力増加につとめても、ヴィクトルの身体レベルに太刀打ちできるはずもない。ヴィクトルの右肩からあらわになった球関節を一瞥し、濡れたちり紙のごとく剥ぎとられた強化チタニウムプレートの目の当たりにすれば、ヴィクトルがいなければ自分は今ここに形あるものとして存在していないはずなのだと、はっきりとわかる。奴らは今頃、勇利が数マイル上空まで粉々に吹き飛んで、赤く霞む空の果てでぱらぱら降ったとでも思っているかもしれない。

　いつか、最後には壊れてしまう。勇利自身の、精神か肉体かもしれない。あるいはヴィクトルが、永遠に修理がきかなくなるかもしれない。でなければむしろ、ふたりとも。今の自分たちにできるのは、望みをつないで明日まで持ちこたえること。かつては「来年まで」だった。いつしかそれが「来月」に変わった。そして「来週」に。あと何時間。何分。何秒。この先どうなるかなんて誰にもわからない。

　そして今、かたわらにヴィクトルがいて、勇利は明日を思う喜びを知っている。

「あなたの腕を見つけた」取りつける物がなく、勇利は言った。作業台に転がしてある黒焦げの金属のかたまりをしめす。これから溶けてしまった同軸ケーブルを抜いて交換し、サーボユニット機器構成を取りつけて、アーク接合部をすべて元に戻せば、きっと …… まあ、新品に交換するのではなく、ありあわせの部品を使うのだが。ここをどうにかしのげればいい。

「ごめんなさい」と言い足した。「両脚のほうも探したんだ、でも …… 」あのあと、せめてネジの1本でもと祈って砂漠を探しまわったが、脚部分は薄い大気に散りぢりになってしまったのか、何もなかった。苦労して得たものは、肌に少々ひりつく日焼けだけ。

「いいんだ、俺なら平気」ヴィクトルは応じる。仮装着の手はずがととのうまで脚なし、という境遇にしては楽観的すぎる物言いだ。「じゃあこれが、なにを意味するかはわかるね？」

「どういうこと？」重い負荷をかけっぱなしだった発電機の電圧を下げようと、勇利はコンピュータのシャットダウンにかかりながら訊ねた。そろそろ燃料も手に入れなければ。でもヴィクトルが故障している今、こんなあやふやな状況では ――

「すなわち、それまでは勇利が俺を運んで歩くってことを意味する！」ヴィクトルが声を張りあげる。動くほうの手をぐるりと勇利の首にまわすや、相手の広げた腕のなかへ、ぱっと勢いよく飛び込んだ。

「ええ？」勇利はヴィクトルの重さを受けとめてよろめくも、ふたりしてひっくり返るのをどうにか踏みとどまった。反射的にヴィクトルを花嫁みたいに横抱きしたと気づいて、頬があざやかに染まる。「なんでそういう話になるんだよ？！」

「だってこんなことでもなきゃ、勇利には俺を持ちあげるなんて真似はできないだろ？」ヴィクトルが言ってのける。ふたりが安らぐ質素な寝床のほうへ首をかしげてみせ、喜びいっぱいの笑顔になった。「さて、俺をベッドへ運んでいくチャンスの到来だぞ」

「今すぐ？　まだ腕も修理してないのに」勇利はあらがう。「あと、ヴィクトルの脚をこれからどうするか考えなきゃならないし、それと ―― 」

「勇利」ヴィクトルが低く警告の声を発し、なかば損なわれた睫毛の下で両の目が妖しい光を放った。笑みはそのままだが、刃のような冷気がただよう。「俺たちふたりの仲だから言っておくけど、健康分野における専門的意見では、勇利の種族は1日7～9時間の睡眠スケジュールを保持することが望ましいんだよ？」

「わかってるよ、それは ―― 」

「そーれーとー、適度な休息は健康的な細胞成長および再生を促進させ、慢性疲労という致命的結果を予防することにつながり、免疫システムの低下および注意力散漫に対し ―― 」

「ヴィクトル」勇利は吹き出して、もう長い、長いことしていなかった、おだやかな笑い声をあげてお説教をやめさせた。「わかったよ、ありがとう」ささやいて、ヴィクトルのこめかみのあたりに、そっと口づけた。

「じゃあ、ベッドに行こうか」

　睡眠のためにもうけた場所はラボ同様とり散らかっていたが、長きにわたる隔絶を耐え抜くためにささやかな物を詰め込んだカササギの巣のようになっていた。ぼろぼろの古典文学、たとえばディケンズやオースティン、（そして皮肉にも）アシモフといった作家の書が積みあげられ、人類を対象としたヴィクトルの好奇心は、いまだ冷めやらぬ。そして勇利も、ほんの少しのあいだ現実から逃れるためにレトロなゲーム機を集めてあった。

　足りないものは多いけれど、我が家だ。ふたりの家なのだ。

　擦り切れたブランケットの寝床にヴィクトルをあずけ、勇利はほんの数インチ離れたところにどすんと座り、ふたりに大打撃をもたらした一日は、こうして幕を閉じる。意識せず、ふたりはいつもの姿勢で横になっていた。向かいあわせに、身を寄せあって、それぞれの手で互いの胸をそろりと撫でる。

「おやすみ、ヴィクトル」まぶたが落ちてしまいそうになりながら、勇利はつぶやく。「休眠シーケンス起動」

「おやすみ、勇利。休眠シーケンス起動まであと 3…2…1…」

　心臓の鼓動にあわせて、ヴィクトルのなかで規則正しくつまびかれる空気圧アクチュエータを子守歌に、そして勇利は満たされて、眠りにつく。

　ヴィクトルがいればいつだって、満たされるんだ。

 

― 終 ―

 

**Author's Note:**

> 【作者より】  
> Kudos と コメントはいつでも大歓迎ですよ！　ありがとう！ ＜3
> 
> 【訳者より】  
> 　La_Temperanzaさんの ”downtime” 日本語翻訳版は、いかがでしたか？  
> 　この作品の英語原作は、「ユーリ!!! on ICE」のSFをテーマにした海外アンソロジー　YOI Sci-Fi zine に掲載されたものです。海外の「ユーリ!!!」ファンの皆さんによる競作アンソロジーはどれもクオリティーが高く、頒布終了後にAO3へ再掲載する作家さんも多くいらっしゃるとのこと。  
> 　La_Temperanza さんはこの作品以外にも数多くのアンソロジーに参加され、精力的に活動を続けていらっしゃいます。ぜひご覧になってみてくださいね！


End file.
